Late night musings
by Africancharm
Summary: Life doesn't always turn out the way you think it will, does Booth get what he thought he always wanted?


**Hey everyone, I know I have another story going at the moment but as I have a case of writers block on that one for the moment I have a short kinda fluffy one shot to offer. Reviews would be much appreciated! **

**I do not own Bones I'm afraid.**

It was a crisp, dark winter night as Booth stood in the doorway of Parkers room. It was in the still quiet of the night that Booth came to realise just how lucky a man he was. Growing up he had always dreamed of white picket fence and the 2.4 children lifestyle. After his years in the army and the FBI he had come to find that you didn't always get what you wanted in life and the things you want are not always the things you need. What he had he found meant more to him than any idealistic dream he could imagine. Life had given him a son who adored him, a family who loved him no matter what his flaws were and a second family made of a mismatch of squints and colleagues who respected, loved and challenged him everyday, moulding him into the man he had become today a man , an honourable man who appreciated what he had. All that and a Beautifully infuriating partner who quite literally 'rocked his word'.

Booths thoughts were interrupted by a soft sleep filled voice that floated from the boy who filled his heart with glee whenever he spoke, smiled laughed or cried.

"Dad?" Parker whispered.

"Yeah bub?" he replied whilst stepping into the darkened room, lit only by a small nightlight that cast a warm glow over Parkers novelty quilt.

"Why are you crying dad?, are you upset? Did you not catch the bad guys at work? It's okay daddy I'm sure you did your bestest!" concern tainted his sweet voice a look of concern gracing his childlike features. His words reflecting the his worries about his fathers job, showing his knowledge of his fathers need for justice.

"Oh Park, don't worry about me, these are happy tears, see…" with that Booth allowed his ever famous charm smile to spread across his face, the smile reaching his eyes and the tracks of tears shining in the darkness. Parker tilted his head as if to decide if his dad was telling the truth.

"Okay dad!,….night…love you" he replied as if calmed by Booths reply his eyes began to droop closed as a smile twitched at his mouth. As Booth opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted.

"Oh! Can we go to the zoo tomorrow? Can Bones come to pleaseeeeeee, we can have ice cream!" his tired eyes shining with excitement.

"Sure park, but I don't know about Bones I'll have to ask her first, you have to go to sleep first" he replied in mock seriousness, his voice tinged with humour.

With that Booth left the room whishing Parker sweet dreams.

"Love you Bub." he said softly, closing the door slightly on the now sleeping Parker.

Feeling relaxed and content Booth made his way down the hall ready for a peaceful night's sleep to ready himself for the busy day ahead. His shoulders slumping with his need for slumber, opening the door his breath hitched at a breathtaking sight before him. He was sure he would never get used or tire of the sight that lay before him.

A slender leg lay outside of the mass of his duvet, slim fingers clutched the space he had recently vacated as if even in sleep she missed his presence , auburn locks fanned out across his pillows and a soft feminine snore echoed through the room. As if drawn by a powerful beacon he stepped quietly towards the bed and slipped carefully into his awaiting haven. His movements where slow for fear of pulling her from her peaceful dreams.

No such look.

"Booth, is everything okay? Where did you go?" she asked her voice laced with sleepy undertones and a hint of worry. She lifter her head to see his face, squinting against the darkness.

"S'okay go back to sleep, I was just checking on Parker," he reassured her whilst slipping his strong arms around her slender waist and placing a soft kiss to her awaiting lips, although both were sleepy the kiss became passionate.

She smiled against this kiss. "A nightmare?" her voice suddenly alert as she remembered there discussion. His heart warmed at the concern she showed for his son.

"No I just…. I just wanted to check on him, he wants to go to the zoo tomorrow," his voice contained a hidden question beneath. He gripped her waist pulling her into a strong embrace as he awaited her reply.

"M'kay I'll just go into the work on Sunday." Sleep once again claming her.

The smile he reserved only for her shone within the darkness of the night reflecting how he felt about her reply.

"I love you Bones," he whispered sleepily.

" I know." Her hand reached for his beneath the covers, fingers entwining together as a gesture that spoke louder than words.

**So what do you think? Should I never touch fluff again and stick to angst?**


End file.
